Powiedz Lumos, Narcyzo Black
by mizerykordia
Summary: odgrzebany tekst o Narcyzie Black z 2013. Za urazy na psychice nie odpowiadam ;)
1. Narodziny Królowej Śniegu

**_„Jak sen wydawał się świat, pełen ładu i bez metalowych krat"_**

Biegła. Uciekała. Od domu. Od rodziny. Szukała schronienia w zimie. Miała zaledwie jedenaście lat, a kłótnia rodziców na temat jej osoby była nie do zniesienia. _„Za łagodna", „Za mało nienawidzi"_ mówili. Różniła się od swojej siostry Bellatrix, która dominowała osobowością. _„Posłuszna", „Wierna ideom"_ mówili.

Biegła. Uciekała. Od domu. Od śladu na policzku od uderzenia. Szukała schronienia przy starym drzewie okrytym białą pierzyną. Była damą. Dlaczego więc nie mogła podziękować za czyjąś pracę? Czy nie tego od zawsze uczyła ją matka? By zawsze pamiętać o dobrych manierach? Dlaczego nazwała ją miłośniczką szlam? Czy to wszystko z powodu jednego _„dziękuję"?_

Chciałaby być jak płatek śniegu. Latać w przestworzach bez zobowiązań. Oglądałaby wtedy świat z innej perspektywy. Z bezpiecznej odległości.

Pobiegła. Uciekła. Od domu. Od smutku. Znalazła schronienie w stalowych oczach. Blondyn podał jej wtedy rękę i pocałował w dłoń jak na dżentelmena przystało, a ona dygnęła. Była damą. Musiała pamiętać o dobrych manierach. Powiedział, że nazywa się Lucjusz Malfoy. Malfoy'owie- _„Arystokraci", „Przyjaciele rodziny"_ mówili.

Nie zdradziła mu wtedy swojego imienia. Płatki śniegu się nie nazywają. Płatki śniegu szybują w ciszy. W ciszy, którą chciał zniszczyć jasnowłosy chłopak. Zakryła mu usta dłonią i wpatrywała się w niebo. Ten tylko zdjął jej rękę z ust, ale nie puścił. Wpatrywał się razem z nią.

Płatki śniegu wykonywały skomplikowany taniec nad ich głowami. Kończyły go na włosach dziewczynki. Wydawałoby się, że chcą ją zabrać ze sobą. Uosabiały wolność. Brak jakichkolwiek więzów. Brak smutku. Jasnowłosa była za ciężka. Za mocno związana więzami rodu Black by unieść się i uciec na zawsze.

 **\- Wyglądasz jak Królowa Śniegu** -powiedział Lucjusz. - **Chciałabyś nią być?**

 **\- A zasłużyłam?**

On tylko się zaśmiał mówiąc, że bardziej pasującej do tej roli dziewczyny nie widział.

\- Jaka jest twoja rola w tym przedstawieniu? -zapytała odwzajemniając uśmiech.

 **\- Niedługo się przekonamy.**

Chciała coś jeszcze powiedzieć, a on zasłonił jej usta wolną dłonią. Podobnie jak on ujęła ją w swoją drobną rękę, ale nie puściła jej.

Sama zabierała swoją wolność. Dodawała więzów oplatających jej ciało. Najwidoczniej tak musiało być. Królowa śniegu władała na ziemi. Zamrażała spojrzeniem wszystkich wokół. Powodowała chłód w sercu. Była niebezpieczna, ale spokojna. Delikatna, ale stanowcza. Jedyna w swoim rodzaju, ale nie wychylająca się. Niezwykła.

Płatek śniegu był wolny, spokojny, wesoły. Nie różnił się od innych, ale miał swój urok. Podążał drogą jaka tylko mu się spodobała. Nieposłuszny, ale nie ponosił żadnych konsekwencji.

Kim była? Kim chciała być? Nie zdążyła powiedzieć. Nie zdążyła pomyśleć nad wszystkim. Decyzja została podjęta szybciej niż ktokolwiek mógłby się spodziewać.

Musiała iść. Daleko za nią jej siostra Bellatrix wołała ją, a jasnowłosa chciała powiedzieć siostrze czego się dziś dowiedziała. Uśmiechnęła się przepraszająco do chłopaka. Wiedziała, że na pewno nie zapomni tego spotkania choć mu tego nie powiedziała, bo od dziś będzie Królową Śniegu, której imię Lucjusz poznał przed jej ucieczką do siostry. Pocałowała go wtedy delikatnie w policzek łamiąc etykiety matki. Mogłoby się wydawać że poczuł tylko opadający płatek śniegu.

 **\- Jestem Narcyza Black.**


	2. Jak ptak w klatce

**_„_** ** _Dziś mnie nie ma... Opadłam jak płatek śniegu by wtopić się w białą powłokę ... zimną, ostrą ...ale cudną ...Królowa śniegu. Ona też zapomniała co to serce... Może mi też się uda? Kto wie..."_**

Wróciła. Siostra objęła jej kruche ciało. Jasnowłosa nie płakała. Nie zamierzała płakać. Była teraz Królową Śniegu zatraconą w zimnie serca – przeciwieństwem namiętnej Bellatrix.

 **\- Oh... Cyziu. Wracajmy do domu...**

Przekroczyły próg słysząc już cywilizowaną rozmowę rodziców. Cygnus i Druella od lat na przemian kłócili się i godzili. Wieloletnie małżeństwo pomimo oschłej otoczki skrywało uczucia. Rodzina, honor i czysta krew. Najważniejsze wartości w ich świecie.

 **\- Narcyzo, prosimy cie tu do nas.** \- usłyszała z salonu. Nie pisnęła, nie wahała się, z podniesioną głową weszła do pomieszczenia. Spojrzała w równie niebieskie oczy swojej matki i zapytała:

\- **Czy coś się stało, matko?** -przeniosła wzrok na Cygnusa- **Ojcze?**

Zachowała przy tym pełną obojętność. Zawsze reagowała dość emocjonalnie pomimo zasady zachowania manier, której uczyła się od urodzenia.

- **Chcieliśmy z ojcem powiedzieć, że przemyśleliśmy ...**

\- **Nie musisz mi tego tłumaczyć. Wiem jak powinna zachowywać się dama i zapewniam Cie, że ta sytuacja już więcej się nie powtórzy.**

Wyszła zostawiając osłupiałych rodziców. Bellatrix złapała ją na korytarzu.

- **Moja mała Cyziu... Co ci się stało? -** próbowała przytulić swoją siostrę, ale ta odsunęła się nieznacznie i zaczęła wchodzić po schodach.

- **Wybacz Bello, ale idę odpocząć.**

Zniknęła jej z oczu. Weszła do swojego pokoju. Od razu skierowała się do okna. Zima. Spokój. Cisza. Chłód.

\- **Chciałabym zanurzyć się w zimnie. Wrócić pod tamto drzewo i znów marzyć. Stałam się kimś, kim chciałam się stać. O czym mam teraz marzyć? Mam rodzinę, honor, czystą krew. Mam marzyć o przyjaźni? Miłości? Sławie? Nie...**

 **\- Co ty wygadujesz?** \- usłyszała głos swojej siostry. Bellatrix stała z matką w drzwiach podczas rozmyślań jasnowłosej. - **Dlaczego się tak zachowujesz?**

 **\- Bello ty nic nie rozumiesz!** \- krzyknęła – **Ja nie mogę być płatkiem! Nie mogę być wolna! Jestem za bardzo związana wszystkim!**

 **\- Jak się dowiedziałaś?** -zapytała matka. - **To miała być tajemnica. Miałaś się dowiedzieć dopiero po skończeniu szkoły. Tak mi przykro.** -podeszła do córki głaszcząc ją po policzku. - **Przepraszam. Od wieków nasza rodzina łączy się z innymi. Mnie też wydano za mąż przed narodzinami.**

Narcyza odsunęła się od rodzicielki. Na twarzy wydawała się opanowana, ale oczy wrzały niezrozumieniem i wrogością.

 **\- Jestem zaręczona?**

Druella zrozumiała swój błąd. Nie powinna snuć domysłów. Nie powinna wyprzedzać słów Narcyzy. Nie powinna nic mówić.

 **\- Jestem zaręczona! -** bardziej warknęła niż zapytała. W takich sytuacjach było widać po kim najmłodsza Black odziedziczyła temperament.

 **\- Cyziu... -** do rozmowy wtrąciła się Bellatrix. - **Oj Cyziu... Cyziu... Cyziu... Zapomnij o tym. Co chciałaś nam powiedzieć?**

Umarła. Uwięziona na zawsze w lodzie. Otoczona więzami rodziny, obowiązkami. To już wszystko ustalone? Po ukończeniu szkoły będzie na zawsze związana i pierścionkiem?

- **Uwięziliście mnie. Na razie pozwolę wam na to, bo...**

 _bo jestem z rodu Black'ów..._

 _bo kocham moją rodzinę..._

 _bo chcę by wszyscy byli ze mnie dumni..._

 **\- bo jestem Królową Śniegu.**


	3. Chłód w sercu

**_„ jest taki "chłód", który zobojętnia..."_**

Wątpliwości. Małe działby, które mąciły w głowie Narcyzie. Kuły widłami jej szare komórki nie pozwalając na racjonalne myślenie, przez to nie była pewna, czy dobrze robi. Bellatrix zawsze traktowała młodszą siostrę jak najdelikatniejszą i najcudowniejszą dziewczynkę na świecie, a ta odwdzięczyła się jej zimną obojętnością. Wyszła z domu uprzednio informując o tym rodziców. Musiała wrócić. Przemyśleć wszystko przy starym, przyozdobionym lodowymi kryształami drzewem. Niczym Persefona przemierzała teraz tereny Hadesu swojej duszy jakimi były więzy rodzinne i obowiązki. Miała wiele masek. Teraz była Persefoną -starożytną boginią. Obie głęboko w sobie skrywały inną osobowość. Milszą, lepszą, ciekawszą świata, ale słabszą, bo potrafiła kochać więcej niż to było wymagane.

\- Dusza. -prychnęła z obrzydzeniem. Gdyby patrząc na ludzi widziałoby się kolory wnętrza, Narcyza biłaby bielą, a w środku czaiłby się błękit. Bellatrix byłaby czerwona niczym krew wypływająca z rany. To wiedziała na pewno. Tylko Bella posiadała takie pokłady namiętności i gwałtowności. Ogień i lód. Bella i Cyzia. Słynne panny Black. Panny Black były jednak trzy więc warto by wspomnieć o Andromedzie, bo to właśnie ją Narcyza zauważyła przy drzewie.

 _Malutka Narcyza biegnie korytarzem wpadając starszej dziewczynce w ramiona._

 _\- Nie zostawiaj mniej Andromedo. Przecież jesteś moją siostrą._

O ile jasnowłosa byłaby biała, a Bellatrix krwistoczerwona, to druga najstarsza z sióstr emanowałaby różem. Odcień jednak zależałby od sytuacji, bo Andromeda potrafiła być spokojna, ale i też potrafiła zachowywać się jak kot wrzucony do wrzątku (Cyzia widziała jak to wygląda, bo jak była młodsza to miewała różne dzikie pomysły).

 _\- Muszę. Idę się spotkać z przyjaciółmi. Pobaw się z Bellą._

 _\- Twoi przyjaciele są ważniejsi ode mnie?_

Biel. Brąz. Róż i dwa niezidentyfikowane kolory.

Śnieg. Drzewo. Andromeda i dwie nieznane twarze.

Andromeda, Emily Portman i Julie Stranger.

 _\- Wiesz przecież, że to nie tak. Zabrałabym cie ze sobą, ale boję się, że cie zniszczę._

 _\- Jak to?_

 **\- Narcyzo! Dołączysz do nas?**

 **-** _Mogę zniszczyć cały twój świat jednym słowem. Nie chcę tego robić bo zniszczę ciebie._

 _\- Czy to co robisz jest złe?_

Powiedziała to z lekkością! Wręcz uśmiechając się! Szczerość. Przyjaźń. To było widać w jej uśmiechu, a nie odrazę do zwykłych mugoli jakiej uczyła rodzina. "Bellatrix nie byłaby zadowolona...". Teraz jednak Narcyza musiała być królową. Musiała wprowadzać własne zasady. Musiała żyć nową sobą.

 **\- Nie przypominam sobie żebym kiedykolwiek prosiła Cie o robienie z siebie kogoś niższej klasy.** \- odparła unosząc wyżej głowę. Wzrok jej przeszywał wszystkie umysły czego nie można powiedzieć o reszcie.

Andromeda zmarszczyła lekko nos ukazując... zażenowanie? U Emily i Julie widać było ogromną niepewność.

Ludzkie zachowanie jest doprawdy interesujące. Dopatrzenie się delikatnych zmian przyczyniających się do szybkiego przejścia z radości do smutku, z gniewu do spokoju jest fascynującym, ale trudnym zajęciem. Przygryzienie warg, delikatne wywrócenie oczami, zmrużenie ich i strzyknięcie jedną pięścią. Nie. Nie da jej się wypowiedzieć, bo całą pewność siebie zamieni się w motyla i ucieknie. Przysunęła się bliżej. Pociągnęła za rękę i wyszeptała do ucha:

 **\- Zadajesz się z mugolami? Może jeszcze szlamy będziesz zapraszać na herbatę do domu?**

 _Spojrzała wtedy na nią ze współczuciem. W twoim świecie na pewno. Mój się od twojego jednak różni. Kiedyś to zrozumiesz._

 _\- Który świat jest lepszy?_

Doczekiwała się jakiejś negatywnej reakcji. W końcu jej starsza siostra nie była Bellą, która tępiła wszystkich prócz czysto krwistych. Ta jednak uśmiechnęła się łagodnie i przejechała dłonią po policzku Królowej Śniegu rozpalając go.

 **\- Myślałam, że takie arystokratki jak ty, nie plamią swojego języka takim plugawym słowem jak 'szlama'.**

Zniknęła. Zostawiła ją. Pozostawiła ciepły ślad na policzku.

 _\- Zależy od twojego serca._

Chłód w sercu jednak pozostał.


	4. Nikły strach przed przyszłością

**_"Jedyną rzeczą, której powinniśmy się bać jest strach, nie przeszłość."_**

 __ _Jak śmiała?! Jak mogła?! Zostawić mnie tu tak... samą. To... niedopuszczalne. Złe... Nie chcę być sama..._

Ale została. Musiała. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało będąc w błogiej nieświadomość. Nie widząc czekoladowych oczu wpatrujących się w nią z góry oparła się o pień drzewa.

Nie stąd, ni zowąd właśnie te czekoladowe oczy spowodowały strach lub, jak sobie próbowała wmówić, zaskoczenie. _Królowa Śniegu nie lęka się niczego._

 _-_ **Narcyza Black.**

Napięte mięśnie. Głowa jednak podniesiona wysoko. Zmrużone oczy. To wszystko przez syk. Syk donośny z nutą zainteresowania.

\- **Błękitne oczy,**

 **Włosy jak śnieg.**

Czy to o niej? Jasnowłosa zawsze zastanawiała się nad swoim wyglądem. Wiele godzin przesiadywała nad lustrem przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Szukała spojrzenia, którym władcy mierzyli poddanych. Szukała obojętnego wyrazu twarzy, którego nie poskąpił by jej ojciec. Szukała namiętności i siły Bellatrix. Szukała uśmiechu, którego lękali by się najwięksi czarodzieje. Nie znalazła niczego.

 **\- Uśmiech przebija serca**

 **Ostrym lodem.**

 **Spojrzenie zamraża,**

 **a dotyk uspokaja.**

Miała kompleksy. Miała i marzenia. Marzenia by stać się kimś innym. Teraz próbowała je zrealizować. Chciała pokazać, że potrafi być kimś więcej niż bogata dziedziczką. Chciała siać postrach, ale też szacunek. Chciała być... no jaka? Z utęsknieniem oczekiwała snów, gdzie to wszystko się ziści.

 **-Nie uciekasz.**

 **Nawet nie próbujesz.**

A może jednak ucieka? Ucieka przed sobą? Przed światem? Może zamyka się w śnieżnej kopule zawiści i chłodu w obawie przed złem? Strach. To wszystko przez to, że przyszłość jest wielką niewiadomą. Skąd miała wiedzieć czy na pewno będzie żyć w dostatku i miłości? Czy na pewno będzie w Slytherinie? Czy na pewno wyjdzie za mąż i urodzi zdrowe dzieci? Czy umrze nie bojąc się, że zapomniała coś zrobić? Przeżyć? Strach...

 **-Przez szkło serce jej**

 **podziwiasz bez wahania.**

Może swoją nową odsłonę za bardzo idealizuje? Może się myli? Czy to oznacza, że tak na prawdę źle zrobiła stając się KIMŚ TAKIM? Oschłym. Władczym. Pewnym siebie. Tak. Pewnym siebie. Skora taką siebie stworzyła to dlaczego teraz nie bije od niej pewnością? Czy nie powinna teraz jasno powiedzieć, że nazywa się Narcyza Black, a to nazwisko do czegoś zobowiązuje.

 **\- Ostrze oczy twoje rani**

 **I dopiero przez krew**

 **Dostrzegasz jaka jest**

Dumna. Spokojna. Inteligenta. Kreatywna. Namiętna. Pewna siebie. Oschła. Dobrze wychowana. Oddana rodzinie. Posłuszna. Władcza. Te cechy powinna wnieść na piedestały. Strach zwalczyć odwagą. Słabość siłą. Niepokój pewnością siebie.

\- **Odsuwasz się od niej.**

Dość. Nie będzie tego słuchać. _Czysta krew, rodzina i duma._ Nie będzie bawić się w zwalczanie strachu. _Czysta krew, rodzina i duma_. Bo się go nie boi. _Czysta krew, rodzina i duma._ Pozostanie sobą. _Na zawsze._

 **\- I to ją niszczy.**

Biegnie. Ucieka. Za wiatrem. Za dźwiękiem. Biegnie. ucieka. Za słońcem. Za śniegiem. Biegnie. Ucieka. Przed kłamstwem.


	5. Felix felicis

**_I moje szczęście wzniosło się do nieba na skrzydłach motyla, pomachało do mnie zostawiając promyk nadziei w moim sercu, że jeszcze wróci. *_**

Nie budzisz się. Przeraźliwy koszmar męka twe myśli.Boisz się. We śnie może się wszystko zdarzyć, a ty nie potrafisz się obronić. Jesteś niczym baśniowa księżniczka uwięziona w ospałym zamku. Cisza. Przeraźliwa cisza męka twe myśli. Boisz się. Czy warto czekać na cnego rycerza w srebrnej zbroi na białym rumaku? Uratował by cie pocałunkiem. Otworzyłabyś oczy po stu latach niedoli i patrzyłabyś na królestwo powracające do życia. Nie wiesz, bo się boisz. Przeraźliwie.

Myśli kłębiące się w twojej głowie zbaczają na inny tor, bo wątpisz. Wątpisz w rycerza, który mógłby cie uratować z sennej agonii. Cofasz się do dnia, w którym po raz ostatni zamknęłaś oczy i odpłynęłaś.

Wróciłaś do domu zaniepokojona. Czym? Monologiem jakiejś dziewczyny? Wierszem? Przepowiednią? Wróciłaś senna. To już się wtedy zaczęło.

" _I to ją zniszczy_ " usłyszałaś w głowie. uciekłaś do pokoju. Schowałaś się w otchłani satynowej pościeli. Na sen długo nie czekałaś. Opadłaś bezwładnie w ramiona Morfeusza.

Nie budzisz się.

Nie czujesz nic.

Nie widzisz nic.

Nie słyszysz nic.

Nie budzisz się.

Pochłonęła cie ciemność.

Jesteś w próżni.

Nie wiesz, co ci jest. Wydawałoby się, że lewitujesz nad swoim ciałem. Nie czujesz jednak powiewu wiatru z otwartego okna, które zostawiłaś rano ani włosów opadających na twarz. Nie czujesz nic. Nie widzisz jednak swojego spokojnego pod sobą jasnowłosej dziewczyny okrytej satyną ani pokoju, w którym powinnaś się znajdować. Nie widzisz nic. Nie słyszysz jednak swojego oddechu ani skrzypienia drzwi. Nie słyszysz nic. Nie otwierasz jednak oczy ani nie łapiesz oddechu. Nie budzisz się. Pochłonęła cie ciemność. Jesteś w próżni.

Czas. Ile czasu minęło? Wystarczająco by zapomnieć słońce. Czy było ciepłe, czy zimne? Jasne, czy ciemne? Radosne, czy smutne? Nie wiesz. Nie pamiętasz również chłodu zimy, wesołych płatków śniegu ani starego drzewa. Zapomniałaś o siostrach, rodzicach i znajomych. Zapomniałaś o Londynie i świecie magii. Zapomniałaś... nie. Stalowe oczy pamiętasz. Przywołują nieznane tobie uczucie.

Kłębi się w tobie stado motyli, a gdy jeden z nich muska skrzydłami twoje usta, kolorowe stworzenia wylatują z ciebie. Budzisz się.

Oddech. Jeden mały oddech. Łzy. Jedna mała łza. Uśmiech. Jeden mały uśmiech. Tym razem dwa. W tym jeden obcy.

 **\- Lucjusz...**

Zdziwienie. Czy to jej głos? Niemożliwe. Ten nie przypomina melodii, którą wydawała Narcyza po otworzeniu ust. Nie było to nawet imitacją tego cudownego dźwięku. Dotknęła koniuszkami palców wargi. A jednak to ona. To jej głos.

 **\- Cyzia!** \- uścisk. W pewnym odruchu chciała odepchnąć ramiona obejmujące jej kruche ciało, ale powstrzymała się. Ciepło. Ciepło Bellatrix.

 **\- Bello... co ... co się stało? Ja tylko zasnęłam.**

 **\- Zasnęłaś? Tylko zasnęłaś?!**

Dość głośne prychnięcie i wredny wyraz twarzy siostry powinien wywołać negatywne uczucia. Wywołaj tylko jedno. Miłość.

Jasnowłosa odruchowo spojrzała na Lucjusza. Stał trochę dalej przez co nie mogła ocenić czy jego wyraz przedstawia niezadowolenie czy obojętność.

 **\- Cyziu... zasnęłaś dokładnie tydzień temu.** \- głos Bellatrix przerodził się w czułość, która kazała Narcyza zastanowić się na swoim położeniem. Czy to możliwe, że spała tak długo? _"_ _Czas. Ile czasu minęło? Wystarczająco by zapomnieć słońce."_. **\- Wzywaliśmy do ciebie magomedyków** \- " _Zapomniałaś o Londynie i świecie magii."_ - **by ocenili twój stan. Przychodzili codziennie. Matka dostała gorączki. Ojciec ...** - _"_ _Zapomniałaś o siostrach, rodzicach i znajomych. "_ \- **Nie wyobrażasz sobie co przeżywaliśmy. Cygnus zaprosił Malfoy'ów na obiad.** \- mówiąc to wskazała Lucjusza palcem jakby go oskarżała o coś - **Przypałętał się tu ze mną, bo rodzice chcieli coś omówić. W sumie to on przyszedł tu pierwszy, bo ja tak łatwo nie chciałam się poddać. -** _"_ _Zapomniałaś... nie. Stalowe oczy pamiętasz."_

 _Sprawiają, że nic nie widzisz._

 _Sprawiają, że nic nie słyszysz._

 _Sprawiają, że nic nie czujesz._

 _Sprawiają, że umierasz._

- **Nie mów im, że się obudziłam.** \- udaje jej się wydusić otrząsając się z amoku. - **Chcę odpocząć.**

- **Nie będziesz zła jeśli...** -zaczęła szczypiąc lekko zaróżowiony policzek jasnowłosej.

\- **Bell! Możesz iść ich podsłuchać. Nic się nie stanie jak mnie zostawisz.**

Westchnięcie. W obu przypadkach pozytywne. Narcyza przymknęła oczy przywołując obraz dwóch stalowych gwiazd.

 **\- Posłuchaj tleniony chłoptasiu. To, że twoi rodzice są gośćmi moich nie oznacza, że ty jesteś moim gościem. To mój teren więc uważaj. Jeśli usłyszę, choć jedną skargę Narcyzy na ciebie... możesz pożegnać się z tymi twoimi oczami, bo znajdą się w moim pamiątkowym słoiku.**  
Krzyk? Nie. To jeszcze nie jest krzyk. Ktoś obcy mógłby powiedzieć, że to groźba. Narcyza wie, że Bellatrix miała co innego na myśli. To obietnica.

I wyszła z iskrami w oczach kłębiąc szaleństwo głęboko w sobie. Jej mania zaczęła się już dawno. Stłumiła ją. Teraz tylko uwalnia jej cząstki z kolejnymi powiewami wiatru. Pomimo tego Narcyza uważała siostrę za swoją najlepszą przyjaciółkę.

 **\- Ogień. Czy to tak właśnie stapia twoje serce gdy próbujesz być zimna?**

Narcyza wyszła z kryjówki ciepła i podeszła do okna. Ta zima. Ta biel. Ta czystość. Te oczy. Te zimno. Te śnieżynki. Ten chłód. Te oczy. Te słońce. Ta jasność. Te piękno. Te oczy. Lucjusz.

Jasnowłosa otworzyła okno i zanim się spostrzegła stała już dwa metry dalej. To właśnie chłopak uniósł ją i przesunął zamykając okno.

\- **Tak.** -fuknęła. - **Jest moją siostrą. Jakbym nie miała jej nie kochać?**

\- **Podziwiasz ją. Dlaczego?**

Malfoy znał Bellę z Hogwartu. Poznał ją w pociągu gdy próbowała wyrzucić go z przedziału. Na warczał się, oj na warczał aż w końcu słysząc choć trochę mądrości, zapału do walki i ... mrocznego błysku w oczach, pozwoliła mu zostać tam, gdzie siedział. Podziwiał ją wtedy. Podobnie jak Narcyza wielbił w niej ten ogień, który potrafił ogrzać serca, zarówno jak spalić je doszczętnie siejąc strach i cierpienie. Przerażające i intrygujące zarazem.

- **Jej żar roztopił twoje serce. Nie będziesz tym, kim chciałabyś być.** \- dodał ciszej nie doczekując się odpowiedzi na wcześniejsze pytania.

 **\- A twoje? Czy twoje serce także stopiła?** -zapytała podchodząc bliżej blondyna. Nie przeszkadzało jej to, że prawie stykali się ciałami. Była przecież dzieckiem, a w jej świecie nie było miejsca na wstydliwość względem innych.

 **\- Nie. To ja jestem tym, który spala serca.** -odważne słowa jak na dwunastolatka. Czyżby był za bardzo egoistyczny? Cyzia zauważyła błysk w oczach chłopaka.

 **\- Mojego nie stopisz.**

 _"Kłębi się w tobie stado motyli, a gdy jeden z nich muska skrzydłami twoje usta, kolorowe stworzenia wylatują z ciebie."_

\- **Jeszcze zobaczymy.** \- szepnął patrząc jej prosto w oczy.

 _Skłamałam. I moje szczęście wzniosło się do nieba na skrzydłach motyla, pomachało do mnie zostawiając promyk nadziei w moim sercu, że jeszcze wróci._


	6. Myślodsiewnia

**_"Czy to nie absurdalne, że wspomnienia o dobrych czasach o wiele częściej doprowadzają do łez, niż wspomnienia o tych złych?"_**

Wspomnienia - niech nic ich nie omami,

Bo widzisz życie z zamkniętymi oczami.

Wspomnienia - niech cie obronią

Przed strachem i przerażającą agonią.

Wspomnienia - strzeż ich jak serca swego,

Gdyż prowadzą do spokoju pełnego.

Wspomnienia - postaraj się zaufać

I swego serca chociaż raz wysłuchać.

Ucieczka królowej i zimy zakończenie.

Przy tym strach i cierpienie.

"Jest szansa" krzepiące mówienie

"Na powrót i win odkupienie",

Bo mierzyć z zimnem sił nic nie może.

Gorące serce nawet nie pomoże.

Chłód serca uratować może tylko jedno.

Nieosiągalne, zabójcze piękno.

Wiatr ani burza jej nie zatrzymają,

Bo Królowej Śniegu wszyscy hołd składają.

Powstała więc z własnej inicjatywy,

Wywołując oziębłość i chłód przeraźliwy.

Nie ugięła się, nie zrezygnowała

Sądząc, że przez dumę jest taka wspaniała.

Myśląc, że to dobro, myśląc, że to chwała,

Pozwoliła na to, by zima na zawsze w niej zamieszkała.

"Chcę czuć szacunek i podziw patrząc na ciebie"

"Chcę widzieć, że jesteś aniołem, tam w niebie."

"Chcę czuć, że wzrastasz ponad wszystkie szczyty."

"Chcę być głucha na porażki skowyty."

"Chcę pokochać cie w calu każdym"

"Chcę widzieć, że jesteś kimś na prawdę ważnym."

"Chcę czuć zimno twego ciała"

"Chcę by cena twojego życia nie była mała."

Jestem Narcyza Black z potężnego rodu.

Jestem czarodziejką wartą każdego zachodu.

Chciałam być zwykłym śniegu płatkiem.

Nie różą, konwalią czy bratkiem.

Do kwiatu mi daleko, gdyż moje serce zamrożone.

Wszystko we mnie z zimna jest zrodzone.

Jestem niezwykła choć nie podobna do przebiśniegu.

Jestem Narcyza Black - potężna Królowa Śniegu.

Życie jest jak taniec. Uczysz się powtarzając czyjeś kroki. Robisz to do momentu, gdy zaczyna brakować ci samodzielności. Nie podobają ci się już kroki innych osób. Zaczynasz tworzyć własne. Dajesz upust emocjom i powstaje twój nowy, lepszy układ. Robisz to na początku niepewnie i kosztuje cie to wiele siły. Z czasem jednak rozkładasz skrzydła i samodzielnie lecisz w stronę słońca.

...

Piękne dźwięki dopłynęły do uszu Narcyza, która od dłuższego czasu spacerowała po parku. Chciała zrobić Belli niespodziankę, która zawsze wracała tędy od znajomych. Lecz zamiast Belli spotkała na oko dwudziestoletniego mężczyznę grającego na gitarze. Narcyza przystanęła wsłuchując się w słowa piosenki.

 **\- We were out on a date in my daddy's car.**

 **We hadn't driven very far...**

 **There in the road, strait ahead,**

 **A car was stalled, the engine was dead.**

 **I couldn't stop, so I swerved to the right.**

 **I will never forget the sound that night.**

 **The screaming tires, the busting glass,**

 **The painful screamthat i heard last.**

Nie znała jej. Nigdy nie słyszała podobnej, ale w pewnym sensie poczuła ją. Zauważyła łzy mężczyzny i niekontrolowanie przysunęła się parę kroków bliżej nieznajomego.

 **\- When I woke up, the rain was pouring down.**

 **There were people standing all around.**

 **Something warm flowing through my eyes,**

 **But somehow I found my baby that night.**

 **I lifted her head, she looked at me and said,**

 **"Hold me darling just a little while."**

 **I held her close, I kissed her our last kiss.**

 **I found the love that I knew I 'd miss.**

 **Well now she 's gone even though I hold her tight.**

 **I lost my love, my life that night.**

Mężczyźnie skończyły się słowa. Widząc, że nie potrafi nic jeszcze zaśpiewać, postanowiła zakończyć piosenkę własnymi słowami:

 **\- Oh where, oh where can my baby be?**

 **The lord took her away from me.**

 **She 's gone to heaven, so I got to be good,**

 **So I can see my baby when I leave this world.**

Wszystko zrozumiała podczas śpiewania. Cały smutek przepłyną razem z krwią do serca. _Dlaczego tak się dzieje? Co się ze mną stało?_

Zaczęła płakać. Nagle czyjeś ramiona pochwyciły Narcyzę. Bellatrix!

 **\- Chodź Cyziu. Idziemy. To tylko jakiś zwykły mugol.**

Z niechęcią trzymając siostrę za rękę oddaliła się od parku. Nie usłyszała jednak ostatnich słów nieznajomego:

 **\- Żegnaj dziewczynko o wrażliwym sercu... ***

...

Wybiła godzina samodzielności. Pociąg jadący do Hogwartu wyjechał z peronu. Jasnowłosa arystokratka zajęła jeden z przedziałów. Nie usiadła ze swoimi siostrami. Nie chciała wchodzić do grup, które utworzyły. Pragnęła stworzyć własną. Nie powinna chować się w cieniu Bellatrix i Andromedy. Czas na samodzielność.

 **\- Jestem Apolonia Greengrass.**

 **\- Znam cie. To ty... To ciebie spotkałam pół roku temu. -** powiedziała podnosząc wysoko brodę.

 **\- Heh. No tak. Mam nadzieję, że się nie przestraszyłaś Cyziu, bo ja ... Tak mam po prostu.**

Panna Black podała rękę pierwszorocznej z lekkim wahaniem.

 **\- Jesteś jasnowidzem, że tak mnie znasz?** \- zapytała kpiąco. Zapewne

słyszała jakieś zazdrosne dziewczyny z peronu.

\- **Zgadłaś! Znaczy się potrafię stworzyć przepowiednię, ale często są nie zrozumiałe i pokręcone...**

 **\- Zauważyłam... Jeśli chcesz to... Możemy trzymać się razem w Hogwarcie.**

 ****...

 ****Weszła do wielkiej Sali na przedzie grupy zaraz za nauczycielem. Nie rozejrzała się wiedząc, że Ballatrix i Andormeda siedzą przy stole Slytherinu. Kątem oka dostrzegła jednak Lucjusza, który nie zwracał uwagi na pierwszorocznych i ceremonię przedziału. Czas mijał. Włóczył się nieubłaganie przez życie Narcyza by zatrzymać się na tym jednym oddechu, gdy usłyszała:

\- **Black Narcyza!**

 _Bądź silna._ Ruszyła przed siebie. _Bądź odważna._ Usiadła na stołku. _Bądź Black._ Pozwoliła Tiarze Przydziału przemawiać. **  
**

**\- Slytherin!**

Brawa. Oklaski. Krzyki. I stalowe oczy wpatrujące się w jasnowłosą z zainteresowaniem.

 **** **...**

Więzy. Kajdany oplatające jej ciało. Ciepło. Dość niewygodne, ale miłe... uczuciowe. Sznury i liny zaciskające się na jej szyi nie pozwalały jej spokojnie myśleć. Chaos. Gorętszy od ognia i zimniejszy od lodu. Poza granicami.

- **Dokąd się śpieszysz ptaszyno?**

 **Gdy w lesie ponuro i zimno?**

 **Gdzie uciekasz zimy szukając?**

 **Żadnych szans przy tym nie mając?**

 **Czerwona ciecz po skrzydłach twych spłynie.**

 **Pilnuj się, bo czas wkrótce minie. ****

...

Narcyza odsunęła się od myślodsiewni. Za dużo... Czy to możliwe, że za jednym machnięciem różdżki nie potrafiła odtworzyć tych wspomnień? Jakie to było zaklęcie skoro myślodsiewnia odnalazła je? Tak wiele pytań... tak mało odpowiedzi. Wiedziała jednak jedno...


End file.
